


Inconvenient

by theboyonfire



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylo is evil and gay, M/M, Phasma totally knows they're gonna fuck, wine mom hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyonfire/pseuds/theboyonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux gets trapped in an elevator with kylo and has some time to think about his life and how much he hates kylo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconvenient

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first upload onto here and was originally just done as a drabble on my tumblr but I thought I might as well upload it here because i am utter kylux trash

It wasn’t how Hux had wanted his day to go. After being awoken by his 5am alarm to attend his morning gym session with phasma, followed by countless meetings of varying length and having to deal with Rens tantrums on top of that, Hux was quite frankly ready to get back to his private quarters and that bottle of corellian reserve he’d been saving for a day like this. 

But today for whatever reason the universe had decided to throw an endless fucking amount of challenges at Hux clearly intended to test his well maintained outer calm. Of course the lift he was currently residing in with none other than the master of the knights of ren himself had decided to break down. Of course. This would not have been an issue if he hadn’t witnessed the knight lay waste to yet another console on his precious ship less than an hour ago (which added on another hour of paperwork to tonights load) which meant it was more than likely ren was still extremely irritable and not exactly a pleasure to be trapped in an elevator lift. 

All the while Hux had been lamenting his current situation in his head Kylo had chosen to remain silent, Hux couldnt for the life of him tell how the situation was affecting him underneath that blasted helmet of his, so decided he would be the one to speak first. 

 “Well, looks like we’ll be trapped in here for a while…” He said matter of factly. He tried to add just the right amount of disconnected disdain to his voice to appear at ease with their predicament.  

Ren said… Nothing. Just turned and looked at hux before moving his gaze away again. This frustated Hux to no end but he tried not to show it, however he couldnt stop himself from frowning slightly before adding 

“Perhaps you might want to take it upon yourself to, oh I dont know, use your force powers to get someone to come rescue us?”  Still nothing. The general bristled with annoyance at the knights apparent apathy to their situation. 

“You really don’t need to act all stoic you know. Its just you and me, no crew to intimidate. Perhaps you could use your powers of extreme rage and childish angst to get us out of here instead, You look like you’re starting to panic.”

“How long have you been claustrophobic, General?” Ren’s question came as a bit of a suprise to Hux. How dare he? 

“What are you on about ren? I’ve never been claustrophobic before in my life and i’m not now either! How does this help us?” He shot back in an annoyed tone. He suddenly felt rather hot under all the layers of uniform he was wearing in the small elevator.  
The knight ignored him and continued his line of interrogation.

“Is that so?” He quipped, it almost sounded like there was an element of amusement in his tone.  

“Well if it isn’t our enclosed space that’s made your pulse quicken then it’s something else. Care to elaborate?”  

Hux began to panic. How far could ren go with his force mind tricks? Could he head his thoughts right now? And when had he gotten so close? It’s true that in the past Hux had caught himself staring at the angle of Rens jawline or his extremely long eyelashes on the rare occasion he caught him with his helmet off, but surely Kylo couldn’t see this now. Or could he?  
Without warning Ren brought an ever so gentle gloved hand to rest on hux’s cheek, and hux nearly jolted backwards in suprise. It became overwhelmingly apprent in that moment of the few inches of height Ren had over him, and their all to close proximity to each other.

“Is that fear, general?” Ren all but whispered, still sounding faintly amused.  
Hux swallowed. What the hell was he doing?

“Don’t be ridiculous” he retorted in an incredibly weak voice.  
Hux felt kylo’s hand drift downwards and dance lightly over the top of his chest. Hux felt himself start to lose his calm composure.  
Just at that moment the elevator jolted back into motion and in the samesecond that Ren’s hand had been caressing him it was gone again just in time for the doors to open revealing Phasma waiting outside 

“Ah sir there you are, I was informed by mitaka that you were stuck in the east quadrants elevator, oh and it appears you had ren to keep you company” Hux thought he was going mad but he could swear he heard the faint sound of amusement in her voice too.  
Was the whole ship in on some bet to make him lose it? Because he was worried the bet would be won if this day went on for much longer.

“Indeed captain, thank you for your concern, Luckily Lord Ren and I were not stuck for long. Shall we go over the reports from the last sector in my office?” He replied in a neutral tone. 

“Of course sir, lead the way.”  
As hux walked away with phasma he couldn’t help but sneak a glance back at Kylo Ren. Had that really just happened? Did Ren know more than about Hux and his…Minor attractions…than he had ever wanted him to? Hux decided that he would have to investigate the matter further. For now though he was perfectly content with getting drunk alone in his quarters and trying to forget the whole thing happened. (And if his thoughts wandered to ren and the way his touch had felt so good then was he really to blame?)


End file.
